Thunder
by Female-Fighter
Summary: The more they tried to look for the answers, the harder they became to find. I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explaination, for what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out.


**Thunder**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything, song or characters

*This story jumps around a lot, for POV's to scenes. Also Manga spoilers for those of you who haven't read up to volume 11, you are warned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Today started like every other day. Tamaki got up, dressed, got driven to school. He talked to Kyoya during homeroom about up coming club events and new theme ideas. Everything was the same as every other day, but today Tamaki Suoh's life would change.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood by their desks and talked to few girls that stopped by the host club regularly. Hikaru made a joke about the honor student to Kaoru, how he could attend Ouran and still look like he came straight off the streets, scholarship or not. Same old same old for them. Neither were prepared to have their closed world soon open up to someone else

"Oh you broke it, now what are we going to do?  
"It looks like we have a club dog, Kaoru, Hikaru help him into something more suitable."

_*I never thought he was a she…this could change things.* _The twins looked at each other as they got thrown out of the makeshift dressing room.

"Haruhi, you're a girl?" Tamaki become flustered and your embarrassed as Haruhi walked out from changing out of the boys uniform into the girls.  
_*What is this feeling I get, when she smiles at me?*_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places I didn't want to go_

_Whoa ( Whoa, Whoa, Whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried._

Hikaru could feel it, this change in him, he hoped Kaoru could feel it too. Haruhi had broken through all the barriers they set up so many years ago. How was it possible? She was changing them, and even they couldn't see it at times.

Tamaki was confused nothing made sense to him. How could he feel things to Haruhi? She was his daughter and fathers couldn't feel this way to their daughters. Feel love towards them, yes, But not this. The dreams of romantic dinners and tender embraces were wrong. So how could he feel or think such things?

The more they tried to look for the answers the harder they became to find.

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation_

_For what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

This feeling that overcame them was unbearable. Haruhi was in trouble, would she be okay? Boys were on the private beach, everyone knew what they were looking for. Hikaru felt relieved to see Haruhi safe in his lord's arms, after she fell into the ocean. Haruhi was the only person outside of Kaoru he truly worried about.

The lighting had started outside the mansion. Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's shirt, she felt safe near him right now. Tamaki couldn't leave her, this feeling inside him over came him and held her tight. He would make sure she wasn't alone anymore.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know your unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

Hikaru couldn't stand it. He was so upset at Haruhi and her friend from middle school. He exposed himself to her and she hurt him. "Kaoru I don't understand why I'm so upset?" "Maybe you should talk to her." Kaoru knew Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi but he knew he had no idea on how to act on them. At least this would be a start.

Tamaki laid in bed. His head was pounding. He didn't want to move and he couldn't think straight. A part of him wanted to kiss Haruhi and that was horrible. How could he want that? He wanted to stay away from her until he could think it through. But he couldn't stay away from her, he wanted to see her, to hear her voice. What was happening to him?

_Today is a winding toad_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

_Whoa, (Whoa, Whoa, Whoa)_

_Today I'm on my own _

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone_

_I don't know ( I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

Hikaru walked around the school looking for Haruhi. The longer he looked the harder it got for him. He needed to breath, and relax he wanted to talk to her , nothing else. Yeah, just have a simple conversation, that's all he wanted. He just had to tell her something.

Tamaki felt so strange around Haruhi ever since he kissed her forehead. He couldn't figure out why. It didn't help him that Haruhi was practically avoiding him every chance she could. He had to talk to her though. He had to tell her something.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know your unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Haruhi looked out the window above her kitchen sink. She was so confused by everything that was happening. Both Tamaki and Hikaru had asked her out this week. She didn't know what to say to them. The more she thought about it the more she thought about possible dating Tamaki sounded nice. There had always been this part of her that felt something for him. Since she first realized he was who he was, nothing fake a bout him she started to feel it. The more she learned about him the more she wanted to be with him. He had always been there for her when she needed him, it was about time she was there for him. She understood what he was going through and even though he didn't like others to worry about him she couldn't help it.

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope _

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think we'll make it out_

_But you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lighting_

_Let me feel you in my veins _

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

"Senpai? it's Haruhi. I was calling about what you said to me that other day…"

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places I didn't want to go_

_Whoa_

"…I would love to…next week after school gets out for the summer? Yes, that's fine I'm staying here this summer, Yes… good-bye senpai."

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

The summer was one both would remember. The days were filled with smiles. Each enjoyed the other's company whenever together.

And I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sorry Hikaru fans, as much as I love him I let this one go to Tamaki. Please let me know what you think._


End file.
